


Slowly and Gradually

by Lynxphilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ONG, STEVIE IS A CUTIE PIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesnt know how to ask out the new recruit, a walk is not a date Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly and Gradually

There were many enticing and interesting agents in S.H.I.E.L.D.; which of course included Captain America, or rather Steve Rogers, as he put it.

 

You were assigned to the Avengers Initiative to help recruit agents, your extraordinary therapy techniques landed you in the job of recruiting said Captain. You walked into the gym wearing your favourite coloured shirt with a knee length skirt that flowed as you walked; you wore heels short enough to make sure you didn’t fall flat on your face, but tall enough to directly talk to people. Mister Rogers was punching the life out of a…well punching bag and you flinched as the sack of sand tore off its’ hook and contacted with the wall.

 

“Mister Rogers?” You asked, Steve looked up from where he was picking up another punching bag to see a beautiful woman walking toward him, a file in her hand.

 

“Ma’am.” He spoke as he stood straight, towering over you a good couple inches.

 

“I am from S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury asked for me to meet you here, correct?” You asked, clearing your throat and awkwardly shifting from one foot to another.

 

“Yes, you are correct. He sent over some files the…other day.”

“I am here to receive your answer on the Avengers recruitment.” You spoke, not daring to look at him with your flushed face.

 

“I accept.” He answered immediately,

 

“I- Well, here are some files to get you updated on what Director Fury has been up to.  Read over them and we depart Friday at…Sir?” You asked as you didn’t get a response; looking up to see him staring at you as if in a trance. “Mister Rogers?” You asked,

 

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked.

 

“We depart Friday, 0900. Don’t be late.” You smiled as you handed over the files, his fingers slightly brushed over yours and the feeling sent chills running up your spine.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He smiled cheekily. You nodded and left the room, the sound of your rhythmic footsteps echoed in Steve’s ears.

 

_** -XxX- ** _

 

At Director Fury’s  request, you were placed as a therapist on the Avengers Initiative and you were welcomed in kind by the Agents of the Avengers. You were currently going through the rooms and lounging of the ship before it departed, taking a record of the rooms’ state. You had left Doctor Banners’ room, and were headed to Steve Rogers’ while looking at the tablet you carried with you. You had looked over all the other 85 rooms, which had been in adequate state, and were making several notes on broken AC’s, heating, and such. You turned into the room without a seconds’ thought and ran into something tall and solid, you began to fall backwards on the force of the impact when two hands grabbed your forearms.

 

“Woah, there.” You looked up to see Mister Rogers with his crooked smile upon his lips,

 

“My apologies, Captain.” You murmured out. You had dropped your tablet when you stumbled backwards and was about to pick it up when Mister Rogers did it for you.

 

“Please, call me Steve.” He smiled. You nodded and cleared your throat awkwardly. Steve took this time to look over your form while you were busy muttering and looking over your scrambled notes; you were dressed in a regular t-shirt, the colour he assumed was your favourite judging that you seemed to have a pair of flat shoes in the same colour. You were wearing fitting jeans that weren’t too tight nor too lose, with a thick black belt around your waist and tied around at the front, your hair was pulled into a pony tail with a black band and small studs of earrings.

 

“Well, I had better get going then.” You spoke quietly, beginning to turn when Steve spoke again.

 

“No, its alright. You had a reason to be here and I don’t want to keep you from it.” He smiled,

 

“Its quite fine, I was merely checking the state of rooms before heading to Director Fury.” You replied, refusing to meet his eyes and merely settling on a loose piece of thread that stuck out from the collar of his shirt.

 

“I see, are you doing anything this evening…perhaps?” The question caught you off guard and you looked up to Steve’s face to see if he was jesting.

 

“U-Um, I do not think so.” You stuttered.

 

“Th-that’s, ahem. Good, good.” He rambled on, did he seem….nervous? Captain America…nervous?

 

“Is there a reason why…you asked?”

 

“I was wondering…if you’d like to-uh…possibly….walk around the ship with me tonight?” He asked. You were shocked, your mouth slightly going agape and your breathing stopped. “Of course, if you don’t want to then that’s fine. I don’t want to-“ “I’ll go.” You said before you could’ve comprehended it.

 

“Really?” He asked, looking up at you. You nodded and held your tablet to your chest, “Alright then.” He smiled, “Shall we meet at the north deck at say…6?”

 

“Six.” You smiled, he laughed and you stuck your hand out to shake his. Instead he kissed your knuckles and smiled,

 

“I don’t know if I can wait till six, but I’ll try my best.” He smirked, which left you blushing hours after you had left his quarters.

 

Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting few weeks.


End file.
